Shikon and the swordmaster
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: Kagome's cousin, a student of the Hiten MitsurugiRyu sword style, learns of her adventures to the fedual era. What ensures? KagInu, OC? Rated M just to be sure. Not story compliant.
1. Chapter 1

Shikon and the swordmaster

By Kin-Ryu Chikara.

I do not own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin.

This is purely for fun. I get no profit for this, sadly.

Enjoy.

By the way Tenchu and Tori in this story are OCs of my creation. Tori is the younger sister to Kagome's mother, making Tenchu Kagome's cousin.

And please keep in mind that I have not read much of the Inuyasha manga or seen much of the anime, so this story will not be true to the Inuyasha storyline.

--

Hiko Seijuro blinked in confusion. In front of him stood his last student, with a child.

"Hiko-sensei. It's good to see you." The woman greeted.

"Tori. It is good to see you as well, but why are you here?" Hiko asked. Tori looked pale, and she didn't carry herself with the same strength she used to.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Hiko nearly smacked himself for being so rude.

"Of course. Come in." he said and ushered her in before going to make tea.

--

After the tea was made, the three sat in the living room, or rather Hiko and Tori did. The baby laid sleeping in Tori's arms.

"I have a request, Hiko-sensei." Tori began.

"Go on." Hiko said with a nod.

"You told me once that if I needed something, I could ask, right?" Tori asked and Hiko nodded. Tori seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Good. Now is that time. Hiko-sensei, please help me raise my son." Tori said while she bowed as deeply as she could without disturbing the baby.

Hiko Seijuro blinked in confusion, again.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Perhaps I should explain. After I left you, I meet a man. We were in Med. School together, and we fell in love. We got married almost two years ago. I thought you got the invitation, but…" Tori trailed off.

"I did get it, but it didn't seem appropriate. Besides, I was never one for weddings." Hiko explained and Tori nodded.

"I understand. Anyway, I became pregnant about a year ago, but unfortunately my husband was killed." Her look saddened at this.

"He was run over by a truck. The police told me he saved a little girl. That was just like him." Tori said as a tear made its way down her cheek.

"I see. I'm sorry." Hiko said.

"Thank you. The thing is…I'm sick. I have a rare disease that will claim me. I do not know how long I have, and that is why I came here." Tori said.

'_That explains the loss of __strength'_ Hiko thought.

"You lost me." he said.

"I want my son to grow up to be a fine warrior. I want you to help me raise him and train him to be strong, even by your standards. Please, Hiko-sensei, I know I'm asking a lot, but it is what I wish for, and what my husband would wish for as well." Tori stated while bowing again.

Hiko looked at her for a while. It was true that it was a lot to ask for, but he did promise. And if her son was like Tori, then it would be fun as well.

"One condition." He said and Tori looked up hopefully.

"You live here." Hiko said and Tori nodded gratefully. Obviously she had wanted that as well.

"Very well. When can you move in?" Hiko asked and just like that, his previously empty house was no longer so empty.

--

A five year old boy was running as quickly as his little legs would carry him. He had to hurry, he was a bit late. Jumping trough some bushes, the boy had to let his body fall to the ground in order to dodge the throwing knife heading towards him.

"You're late." Tori scolded.

"Sorry, kachan, but…" the boy said.

"No buts. You know your punishment, Tenchu." Tori said, her voice stern.

"Yes, kachan." Tenchu said before getting down and starting with his punishment, which was push ups, sit ups and squats.

When he finished, his mother nodded thoughtfully.

"Next time, add ten repetitions." She said and Tenchu had to suppress a groan. He didn't want anything added to his already strict punishment.

"Well then, today we start with unarmed combat. You excited?" Tori asked and Tenchu smiled while he nodded.

"Good, because I want you to work hard, okay?" Tori asked and again Tenchu nodded.

"Alright, let's start. This will be your basic fighting stance." Tori said and crouched down, her knees slightly bent, one leg a bit in front of the other. Her arms were raised to about chest height and held at the ready.

"Now you do it." Tori said and Tenchu nodded.

--

Hiko smiled. His little pupil was dirty, sweaty, tired and eager. Just as Hiko liked him.

"Right, today we start your training in the way of the sword. But before we start, there is something I must tell you." Hiko began and Tenchu instantly snapped to attention.

"Kenjutsu, no matter what pretty name or reason for using, is a way of killing. The whole point about kenjutsu is to kill. You must always keep this in mind, but also know that you can not kill for the wrong reasons. When you fight, you must make a judgment of your opponent. Does your opponent deserve to die? Your own sense of justice is what makes that judgement. Has that opponent done something that deserves your justice and your blade, or perhaps he will in the future. When you kill someone, and I know that you will, even in today's anti violence society, if you believe that person deserves to die, then be reassured that you believed it to be right. If you let someone you think deserves to live, live, then be reassured that you believed it to be right. It is a very adult problem, and only when you are able to make that decision will you be a true adult." Hiko explained and Tenchu nodded slowly. He was scared, but he refused to let it show, although Hiko could tell easily.

"Don't worry. You won't have to make that judgment for some time, but someday you will. And I hope you will be strong enough to do what's right." Hiko said, before he grabbed a boken (wooden sword) and threw it to Tenchu, who barely caught it.

"Now, I will begin with teaching you the basics. This is how you hold a sword." Hiko started his lecture.

--

Tenchu stood opposite his mother and teacher.

"Kaa-chan, Shisho, why are we here?" he asked, while looking at the river that ran trough Hiko's estate.

"We are here to start your new training, little one." Hiko said.

"This will build your strength, stamina, speed and alertness." Tori explained.

"What will I do?" Tenchu asked.

"You will run up this river." Hiko said and Tenchu's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he asked.

"That's right. This river is special in that the speed the water travels at changes from location to location. The same with the dept, so as you grow you can still train this way. You are going to run in the river, while carrying weights to keep you from floating. The resistance of the river, as well as the weights, will help build your strength, speed and stamina. Alertness is trained because you have to be on constant alert so that you won't slip, and avoid getting hit by anything that can drift down the river. Do you understand?" Hiko asked.

Tenchu slowly nodded, before scratching his head.

"What if I slip?" he asked.

"Then it will be difficult to get up again. That is why you can never train this way without me and your mother here. Understand?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded again.

"Right, now put these on." Tori said and gave Tenchu some wrist weights, ankle weights and a weighted belt the same as divers use.

"It's heavy." Tenchu complained.

"It's supposed to. Now, run around a bit on land so that you get used to the weight." Tori said and Tenchu complied.

--

The next day, the three was once again at the river.  
"Alright, time to start your river training." Hiko said and he and Tenchu waded into the shallow part of the river, the water reaching Tenchu to his upper chest, almost his neck.

"Alright, now start running." Hiko ordered and Tenchu complied. His run was very, very slow, but he was moving.

"It's heavy to move. Why?" Tenchu asked. Tori sat down on the bank next to him.

"Because the water flows one way and you go the other. It is almost like walking in wind, only the water has more mass. It's more solid than wind." She explained.

"Oh." Tenchu said before resuming his run.

"Watch your footing." Hiko warned but Tenchu slipped and Hiko had to quickly get him out of the water. On land, Hiko helped Tenchu throw up the water he had swallowed when he slipped.

"You see? That is why you have to focus on what you do. When you get older and more skilled, you can walk and run in the river while talking, but not yet. For now, focus only on what you are doing." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded slowly, before coughing some more. Tori rubbed his back with a concerned expression.

"Can I try again?" Tenchu asked and Hiko laughed.

"As long as you don't slip." He said and Tenchu nodded.

"I'll try." He said.

"Good boy, but there is no 'try'. Either you do, or you don't." Tori said and Tenchu nodded.

--

A year later, Tenchu was wondering if his Shisho hated him. Hiko had taken Tenchu to a part of the river where it got larger and stiller, forming a small pond. There Hiko had placed a small pole, not much larger than a spear, in the middle of the water. And he had forced Tenchu to balance on top. The problem was that the pole would move with his movements. Luckily it wasn't very large, only about a foot above the water, but still.

"AHH!" Tenchu cried out as he fell once again. Spitting out water as he surfaced, he glared at the offending pole.

"I will not give up." He said and got up on the pole again.

Not far away, Hiko and Tori stood and watched.

"He's really determined, isn't he?" Tori commented and Hiko chuckled.

"Yes, he reminds me of someone." He said while looking at Tori, who smiled at the praise.

"But he has his father in him as well. I think he will grow up to be a fine man and a even better warrior. Too bad I won't be there for him." Tori said, the last bit was filled with pain.

"It's getting worse!?" Hiko stated and Tori nodded.

"It has gotten to the point where it is difficult to breathe." She said and Hiko sighed.

"I see. I wish I could do something to help you, but I am powerless." Hiko said and Tori nodded.

"I know, I know. But you are helping me, by taking care of Tenchu. That is a big relief." Tori said and Hiko smiled.

"Well, I was right. He is fun to train. I have no doubt he will master Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu." Hiko said and Tori smiled.

"Me too." She said. Just then Tenchu fell into the water again.

"But…not yet." Hiko commented.

--

"Alright, now you have been balancing on the pole for half a year. It's time to up the scales a bit." Hiko said. Tenchu was only half listening. He was staring at the four poles where only one had stood before. Two of the poles were about three inches taller than the smallest ones, which were as tall as the one he had been using originally.

"From now on, you will be constantly moving form pole to pole. Do not stand still on one for more than two seconds." Hiko instructed and Tenchu gulped but nodded.

--

"Oh, I can't wait to see Kagome-chan again. I hope she is good." Tenchu said and Tori giggled at her son's antics.

"I'm sure she is just fine." She said. The two of them were walking to the Shinto shrine Tori's sister lived at. It was a tradition. Once a year they would go and visit each other, and Tenchu and Kagome would play. Outside school, Kagome was the only playmate Tenchu had, something that Tori was a bit sad about.

"I see it, kachan." Tenchu said excitedly and Tori nodded.

"Yes, we're here. Now, I expect you to behave." She said sternly and Tenchu nodded.

"Yes, kachan." He said, if a bit subdued, making Tori laugh.

"Come on, I'll race ya." She said and took off.

"Kachan, that's not fair. I'm wearing weights!" Tenchu yelled after her as he gave chase.

--

The race was a short once, since Tori began coughing when they reached the entrance to the shrine. Tenchu looked worried while he rubbed her back as well as he could.

After a few moments, her coughing died down and she smiled at her son.

"I'm alright. Come on." She said, before grabbing his hand and leading him into the shrine.

--

"Obasan, Tenchan." Came a voice and the two looked up to see a little girl, no older than four, running towards them.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Tori said. Tenchu smiled and ran towards her. When they reached each other, Tenchu grabbed her in a hug and lifted her in the air, making her giggle.

"Now be careful, Ten-chan. Don't crush Kagome with your strength." Came another voice and the three looked up to see Kagome's mother walking towards them.

"Nee-chan." Tori said and walked over to her sister. The two shared a hug while Tenchu put Kagome down on the ground again.

"Huh? Where is Hiko-sama?" Kagome's mother asked.

"He couldn't come, said he had to prepare a surprise for Tenchu." Tori replied.

"Probably another way of training me." Tenchu said with a shudder, making the two older women giggle, while Kagome looked confused.

"Play?" she asked while tugging at Tenchu's sleeve. He nodded and picked her up before he ran towards a sand box.

"Be careful!" Tori yelled after him before she followed her sister inside.

"So, how is he?" Kagome's mother asked.

"He's fine. He is growing so fast, it's amazing. And he doesn't have it." She said and Kagome's mother let out a relieved sigh.

"The doctors weren't sure if it was inherited, so that's a relief." Someone said and the two turned to the newcomer.

"Otosan." Tori said happily.

"Ah, Tori-chan. Nice to see you." He said while embracing his youngest daughter.

"How about Kagome?" Tori asked after he let go of her.

"She doesn't have it either." Was the reply and Tori relaxed.

"That's good. At least I can die knowing my son and niece won't die like me, rotting away from the inside." She said, the last part bitterly while clutching her chest.

"Still, you are amazing, imouto. The doctors said you'd be dead two years ago." Kagome's mother said and Tori chuckled.

"I can't die yet. I still have so much to teach Tenchu. But I don't think I have long left. I can't be as active as I used to anymore. Just now I raced against Tenchu the last hundred meters here or so, and I nearly coughed up a lung." Tori said and her father sighed.

"You are both so strong. I can't imagine how it is for the boy, watching his mother die before his eyes. And he probably knows better than most what is happening, with the training you and Hiko-dono make him go trough." He said and Tori looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I wonder if it is the right thing, making him into a warrior like this. It's not like those skills will really be useful to their full extent in todays society. He doesn't have much friends, because his training and tutoring takes most of his time. I just wonder if I'm doing what's best for him." Tori asked. Who she asked was a bit uncertain.

"We can't answer that for you, but I have a feeling he will need those skills one day. Besides, he enjoys it, so you shouldn't worry." Her father said and Tori nodded.

"Yes, you're right otosan." She said, while smiling slightly.

--

"Let's build a castle, Tenchan." Kagome said and Tenchu smiled while nodding.

"Sure, Kagome-chan." And the two children began building a castle out of sand, Tenchu filling sand into buckets and placing them on top of each other, while Kagome shaped them with her tiny spade.

"Ne, Tenchan. Why are you so strong?" Kagome asked suddenly. Tenchu looked at her, before he smiled and playfully flicked her on the nose.

"To protect you of course." He said. Kagome, who was holding her nose, looked at him in wonder, before smiling cutely.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled at her before both went back to building the castle.

--

"Oh, what a pretty castle." Tori said. She and the other adults had been fetched by two proud kids, and were now watching Kagome go and point out things with the castle, like where the princess was and where the prince charming would get in and slay the dragon. Tenchu just stood next to his cousin and smiled at her obvious happiness.

"Wow, you're both amazing." Kagome's mother said and the two kids blushed, before grinning at the praise.

"Come on, there's cake inside." Tori said and the two kids cheered.

--

A year later, Kagome and her mother were walking trough Hiko's estate. They had tried the house, but no one answered. So they searched trough the grounds, and eventually found the ones they were looking for.

Seven year old Tenchu was running up the river, his mother being the goal while Hiko took his time.

"Come on. You can do it. Just a bit faster." Tori encouraged and apparently it worked, because when he reached her, Hiko smiled.

"Ten seconds faster." He said and Tenchu seemed pleased.

"But still not enough." Hiko said, effectively deflating Tenchu's growing pride.

"WOW! Tenchan, that was amazing!" Kagome yelled and Hiko and Tori turned to the guests with smiles while Tenchu jumped, not having heard their approach unlike his mother and teacher.

"Welcome. I apologise that we forgot the time." Hiko said but Kagome's mother shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. It is always a pleasure to walk trough your estate. This forest is very beautiful." She said while indicating toe surrounding trees.

Meanwhile, Tori and Tenchu had climbed out of the river, Tenchu helping his mother, and approached the three. Kagome, seeing Tenchu coming, ran towards him.

"Wow, how did you do that?" she asked.

"Um, do what? I just ran." Tenchu answered and Kagome practically had stars in her eyes.

"Can you teach me? Ne, teach me. Pwease?" she asked, while putting on her best puppy eyes and pouting cutely. Tenchu backed away and turned slightly.

"No. Ask Shisho or kachan to teach you." He said. Kagome got angry and walked over to him before kicking him on the shin.

"Ow. What was that for?!" he yelled at her while hopping on one foot.

"For being a meanie." Kagome said before she began to run away.

"Why you…" Tenchu said as he gave chase.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Naw, let them play. Besides, little Kagome is a quick one. Since he's tired from training, I doubt he'll catch her." Hiko said and Tori giggled.

"Even if he did, she'd just kick him again." She said and the three laughed.

--

"Haha, you can't catch me." Kagome taunted as she ran away from the tired Tenchu.

"Grr, I'll get you." He said before he jumped and climbed a tree. Kagome was surprised to see that he was gone and slowed down. That is, until she shrieked when he dropped down in front of her.

"Gotcha." He smirked, but yelped when she kicked him again.

"How did you do that?!" she yelled at him as she ran away again.

"Shisho's poles have given me super balance. I can jump much better than you." Tenchu said as he dashed after her again.

"Eek!" Kagome yelled when she saw he was drawing closer.

When he finally caught up, he grabbed her and lifted her in the air.

"W-what are you going to do?" Kagome stammered a bit. Tenchu got a evil look on his face.

"This." he said and started tickling her.

Her laughs echoed trough the forest.

--

Almost a year later, Tori died. The funeral was held on a cloudy day at the Higurashi shrine. Not a lot of people came, some of Tori's friends from Med. School, her sister and father, Kagome, Hiko and Tenchu. Tenchu, now eight years old, had a hollow look to him during the funeral. He looked as if he lost his best friend. The look crushed his aunt, who wanted nothing else than take him on her lap and console him, but he sat next to Hiko, staring at his mother's casket.

After the funeral, Kagome's mother told her to stay with Hiko and her grand father, and grabbed Tenchu's hand while leading him into a separate room of the shrine. Kagome cried when she heard Tenchu's wails, and she latched onto a surprised Hiko.

Kagome did not know how long her mother stayed in that room with Tenchu, since she fell asleep before they came out, and she didn't wake up until the next day. When she did wake up, she rushed to Tenchu's room and finding him sleeping she sighed in relief. Then she noticed that he was pale and shivered, so she joined him on his futon, embracing him and falling asleep next to him.

Hiko and Tenchu stayed at the shrine for a week after the funeral, before they left, Tenchu wowing to make his mother proud by becoming stronger. Kagome was sad to see him leave, but she didn't say anything.

Her mother's pregnancy kept them from going to visit the pair, so Kagome wasn't able to see him for a long while.

--

Tenchu was standing on one of the twenty poles Hiko had placed in the pond, each pair of poles higher than the last, and as they got higher, they got wobblier, and harder to stay standing on.

"I will make you proud, kachan." Tenchu wowed, before he began moving from pole to pole, trying to increase the speed he could move at.

Hiko was watching and nodded to himself.

'Soon I will begin teaching him Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.' He decided.

"Tenchu, for the next two months, all you are going to focus on is the river run. But instead of just running, I want you to move as if you were fighting, which includes swinging your sword." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded while continuing to move. He stopped before replying though.

"Can I ask why, Shisho?" Tenchu asked.

"Of course. It is to increase your strength, speed and stamina. Just like the original exercise." Hiko answered and Tenchu nodded before resuming moving along the poles.

--

Two months later, Tenchu stood in front of Hiko, both having swords in their belts.

"Alright. Up until now, I have not taught you a specific sword style, simply generally about swords. But from now on, you are going to learn and master Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. It is a sword style that uses Godlike speed, which is partly why I wanted you to do the advanced river run. Are you ready for the first lesson?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Alright, this is a technique known as Doryusen (earth dragon strike)" Hiko stated and thus began Tenchu's apprenticeship in Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.

--

Two years later, eight year old Kagome rushed trough the trees of Hiko's estate. She, her mother and her little brother Sota had arrived, and been welcomed by Hiko. He told her that Tenchu was by the pond with the poles, so she went there. What she saw when she got there almost took her breath away.

Tenchu was moving among the poles, going trough complex kata after kata, all the while maintaining his balance, although Kagome could swear he almost fell several times. Still, it was impressive to watch. But she didn't run so fast just to watch him wave a sword around.

"Hey, Tenchan!" She yelled. Tenchu almost tripped, but regained his balance and turned to look at her. His frown morphed into a smile and he jumped of the poles and landed on the bank. Sheathing his sword as he made his way over to her. When he reached her, he hugged her and lifted her into the air again, making her giggle.

"I grow, but you always manage to lift me." she said with delight in her voice.

"Heh, of course. Come on." Tenchu said and he carried her bridal style before jumping onto the lowest pole.

"Try standing on this." he said while stepping up and crouching down on the next, so he could catch her if she should fall.

Kagome nodded and tried to balance on the pole, but it kept going from side to side, almost throwing her off.

"Picture your foot. Keep your weight on the front of your foot, while you imagine a cross. That cross is your balance. Keep that balance right in the middle of the part that is touching the pole." Tenchu advised. The result was that she lost her balance faster, forcing him to catch her.

"Mou, that was hard. I want to try again." She said and Tenchu smiled before nodding.

Even though Kagome didn't manage to keep standing on the pole for more than five seconds at a time, she never fell into the water, since Tenchu caught her every time.

"Oh well, let's get back to the others." Tenchu said and Kagome, who was now rather tired from focusing so much, nodded. She didn't object when Tenchu lifted her onto his back and carried her either.

--

"Ah, Tenchu. How are you?" Kagome's mother asked when she saw the two come into the living room. Tenchu smiled at her.

"I am alright. Kachan wouldn't want me to waste away mourning anyway, so I have to cope." Tenchu replied and his aunt nodded happily.

"So, this is Sota." Tenchu said and Kagome nodded happily.

"Yep. I'm a big sister now. Lot's of responsibility." She boasted and Tenchu chuckled.

"Obasan, you have to make sure Kagome doesn't ruin little Sota." Tenchu said.

"What? What do you mean 'ruin'? Oh, I'm going to get you!" Kagome yelled and she began chasing him around, growing more and more annoyed as he kept laughing at her, along with the grown ups.

But they were both thrown out when Sota began to cry though.

--

After that, Tenchu and Hiko began Traveling. Hiko wanted Tenchu to have experience from different places, and not always stay cooped up in the same place. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu masters were originally wanders.

The downside was that they were gone for two months at a time, so Tenchu and Kagome got to see each other even less than before. They'd be lucky to see each other once every two years, which made them both sad.

Seven years passed, with Hiko and Tenchu Traveling two months, then training for ten, before Traveling again. Tenchu grew just as fast as Hiko and Tori expected and he quickly became a strong swordsman. The first time he killed was when they were in northern Mongolia. There they ran across a robber who had kidnapped a young girl to use for his pleasure. He was the first to taste Tenchu's wrath. Afterwards, Tenchu had been withdrawn for a while, before shaking himself out of the depression his first kill brought and he began throwing himself even harder into his training. Hiko wasn't sure if it was to kill more effortlessly, or be better at judging people though.

--

"Yo, Battosai. You ready to go?" Hiko asked.

"Yeah. It's been far too long. I'll see you later, Shisho." Tenchu said and Hiko nodded.

"Sure thing. Ja ne." he said.

--

Tenchu was smiling. For the first time, he had come here alone. After mastering Battojutsu, he decided to go visit his family, which is why he was at the shrine now, looking around.

"No one here?" he wondered. Just then, he caught sight of something white and something black.

"_That looked like people."_ He thought, before shrugging and rushing towards where he saw it, making sure to be silent as he went.

"That is, the concealed well." Tenchu commented when he saw the white going in there. Now that he was closer he could identify two people, one of them was Kagome, the other a boy in red, baggy clothes, and with white hair and…

'_Dog ears?'_Tenchu thought, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Then he saw the odd pair jump into the well. Going over there to see what it was all about, Tenchu was shocked to see that no one was in the well.

"_What the?"_ he thought, but instead of following, he turned and hurried to the main house.

--

Kagome's mother was just finishing clearing away the empty ramen cups from Inuyasha's visit, when she heard the door open and a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice call out.

"Obasan? Jijii? Sota? Anyone home?"

'_It can't be.'_ She thought as she hurried towards the entrance, and sure enough, she found her nephew standing there, although she had to blink a few times to make sure it was him.

"My, haven't you grown?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Hey, obasan. Nice to see you again." Tenchu said as he hugged her.

"It's been too long Tenchu. When did you come back? Last I heard, you and Hiko-sama were in Switzerland." His aunt asked.

"Two months ago. I've been busy, so I couldn't come until now." Tenchu said with a smile on his face.

"Well then, you have to tell me what could possibly make you more busy than normal." Tenchu's aunt said as she walked back into the kitchen, her nephew trailing behind her.

"I've mastered Battojutsu." Was the simple reply and she nearly lost the mug she had reached for.

"Wh-what?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I've mastered Battojutsu. Shisho calls me Battosai now." Tenchu replied. He grew concerned when his aunt had to sit down though.

"Obasan? You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's just…your mother never did that, did she?" she asked and Tenchu shook his head.

"No, she didn't. She left for Med. School before that." Tenchu replied.

"So, you've already surpassed her. That's amazing." His aunt said as she rose again and resumed her preparations with the tea.

"Obasan, when I came here, I saw Kagome and a boy with white hair and dog ears. They went into the old well. Do you know anything about that?" Tenchu asked. He noticed his aunt shake a little bit when he said that, but she pulled herself together admirably.

"No, I don't. Did you follow them?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. But I know you are lying. What's going on, obasan?" Tenchu asked. His aunt seemed a bit surprised before she chuckled.

"I can't hide from you, can I?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No. Part of being Battosai means I can read people's emotions. You're nervous about something, scared about something else. What is it? What's up with Kagome?" Tenchu asked.

"I guess I can't hide it from you. Oh well, perhaps you can help even. It all started on Kagome's fifteenth birthday."

And with that, Tenchu's aunt told him the whole story, as far as she knew, about Kagome going to the feudal era, battling Yokai, having special powers, Inuyasha, the Shikon no tama. By the time she was finished, Sota and Jijii had arrived as well.

"I see. That's quite the story." Tenchu said, before sipping some more at his tea. The other three looked at him as if to judge his reaction.

"While I want to help, it is too late for me to go after her now. I am not familiar with the feudal era, so I would easily get lost. How long is she usually away?" Tenchu asked.

"Between two days and several weeks." Jijii replied.

"I see. I will go back to Shisho. He still hasn't taught me the ogi. For some reason, I believe I need to have mastered Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu before I am strong enough to really help. I don't have any supernatural powers like the ones you describe Kagome to have. Anyway, could you call me when she returns. I shall follow her then, I think." Tenchu said and Sota nodded.

"Leave it to me. I'll call you when Nee-chan gets back." he said and Tenchu smiled.

"I'm counting on you." He said and the little boy beamed with pride.

--

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut.

"You're back." Sango said before hugging her friend.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama." Miroku said and Shippo jumped up on Kagome's head.

"Thanks. It's nice to be back." Kagome said with her usual smile.

"Kagome, who was that guy?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"What guy?" Miroku asked.

"Back in your home, a guy appeared. He followed us and saw us jump down the well." Inuyasha said and Kagome paled a bit.

"Did he have emerald eyes and black hair?" she asked and he nodded.

"Oh no." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"That was my cousin, Tenchu. He probably came to visit. I haven't seen him for about two years." Kagome said.

"Let's go inside and you can tell us about this cousin of yours." Kaede said and the others nodded.

--

"He is my cousin, we have known each other since I was born. We were pretty close, but we haven't seen each other very much lately. He's been so busy, Traveling and training. He is a martial artist, and is trained in several styles. I don't know if he's actually mastered anyone though." Kagome said with a thoughtful look.

"How does he look?" Sango asked. Kagome grinned slightly.

"He has deep emerald green eyes and black hair. His face is handsome but stern, and often he is frowning. I think it is because of his mother dying. He has many girls after him, since he is so handsome and strong. I saw his body once, when he came out of a bath." When she saw Miroku's expression, she blushed.

"He was wearing a towel around his waist. It was a accident. Anyway, he's really muscular, but not bulky. I don't really know how to explain it…but he has larger muscles than Inuyasha. I think his mother once described his body type as 'powerful and fast', but I don't really know how to describe it. He is tall though, taller than Inuyasha. About as tall as Sesshomaru I guess."

Kagome finished and Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sounds like you really studied him." He remarked and her blush deepened.

"As I said, we were close." Kagome said.

"You said he's a martial artist. Is there a chance of him being capable of helping us?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps. I have to ask him though. If he saw us jumping down here, and I have no doubt that he did, then he will have a lot of questions when I get back." Kagome said and Inuyasha 'khed'.

"Anyway, that's something we can worry about later. Let's eat and be off." Miroku said and the others nodded.

--

"Battosai? What are you doing back?" Hiko asked.

"It seems Kagome has some adventures of her own." Tenchu replied, before giving a short version of what his aunt told him.

"I see. I can understand why you came back then. So, you want to finish your training. Right?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Yes. Please teach me the Ogi, Shisho." He asked and Hiko drained the sake cup he had made himself.

"Very well. Three days from now. Until then, train the river run." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded in understanding.

--

End chapter 1. New story I'm trying. I hope it sounds okay enough.

Read and review, and please keep in mind that this is my first Inuyasha fic. It is also my first crossover, so a lot of first on this.

I am only going to use the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and Hiko Seijuro in this fic. Kenshin will not be making an appearance, at least not from my plans anyway. I may change my mind later though.

I hope everyone can take the time to read the "Shikon and shinigami" and vote on which one i should choose to continue.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Shikon and the swordmaster

By Kin-Ryu Chikara.

I do not own anything from the anime/manga Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin.

This is purely for fun. I get no profit from this, sadly.

Enjoy

By the way Tenchu and Tori in this story are OCs of my creation. Tori is the younger sister to Kagome's mother, making Tenchu Kagome's cousin.

Oh, and please keep in mind that I have not read much of the Inuyasha manga or seen much of the anime, so this story will not be true to the Inuyasha storyline.

--

Tenchu was tired. That was to be expected though, since he had spent the better part of three days running in a river that reached him to his neck, alt the while practicing different sword patterns, including Battojutsu and Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. He still wasn't fast enough in water though, and so he pushed himself, trying to pass a invisible border.

"Oi, are you going to tire yourself out completely?" Hiko's voice called and Tenchu stopped moving.

"No, I just want to become faster. I'm still slow in the water." Tenchu said and Hiko stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

'You're faster than me on dry land and the only reason I am faster in the river is because of my superior physical strength.' Hiko thought while shaking his head.

"Anyway, get up here. I'm going to teach you." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

--

"Alright, first I have to tell you something. When you finish this, your skill will be elevated. You will be equal to me, at least. From then it is up to you to become stronger. But don't get too excited. Two years ago, I asked you something about Kagome. Remember?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded.

--Flashback:--

"Tenchu, you love Kagome, right?" Hiko asked. The two of them were in a inn, and Hiko was sipping at some alcohol, while inwardly sighing for sake.

"Of course. She's my precious friend and cousin." Tenchu answered and Hiko nodded.

"But what will you do if she is in some sort of trouble?" Hiko asked.

"I'd save her." Tenchu replied.

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Hiko shot back.

"Even if I have to sacrifice myself, yes." Tenchu replied and Hiko sighed.

"Why do you ask, Shisho?" Tenchu asked but Hiko shook his head.

"I'll tell you another time." He replied.

--End flashback--

"Back then you told me you would sacrifice yourself if it would save her. But I tell you, it will never be as simple as that again. Do you really think people's lives are that simple? Do you believe that Kagome would be happy, knowing that she lived, while you, who undoubtedly are much stronger than her, died. If you die, Kagome, Sota, your aunt, your grand father, me, your mother. All of us will mourn you the rest of our lives.

Never forget, Tenchu. No matter how strong you are, no matter how fast or skilful you get, you will always be human. You will always have a heart, always have a soul. Our predecessors were called Hitokiri, man slayers. They killed more than you can ever imagine. But still, they were human. As such, they and you, can be killed and are allowed emotions, dreams and beliefs. You are not expected to be a god or a devil, nor a mindless killer.

I fully expect you to surpass me, perhaps even by the end of the week, but I also expect you to fall in love and marry the woman you love. Even a master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is allowed happiness. You and your mother proved that to me, when you came to live here. But enough talk. Let's begin." Hiko said while drawing his sword. Tenchu nodded and drew his. The two stood completely still, while observing each other. Then they blurred into movement.

--

The two fought, moving too fast for normal eyes to follow. They constantly moved around, and eventually ended up by the waterfall that formed the river Tenchu had been running in.

Both were breathing deeply, Tenchu more so than Hiko.

"I'm sure I told you this, but until your sword touches me, I will not allow you to learn the ogi." Hiko said. Tenchu nodded and blurred again. Hiko, unfazed by his student's speed, blocked the strike.

Landing a bit away from Hiko, Tenchu narrowed his eyes.

'The sun is almost set. I have to finish this, now.' Tenchu thought before gripping his sword.

"I'm coming." He said.

"Ah." Hiko replied. Tenchu then jumped straight up in the air.

'Ryutsuisen?' Hiko wondered before he jumped after.

Tenchu, seeing Hiko closing in, yelled while pivoting in the air.

'What the…?' Hiko thought.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Hiten Mugen-zan (infinite deaths)" Tenchu called out and the flurry of slashes raining down on Hiko made his eyes widen.

'Holy shit.' He thought.

--

Tenchu groaned. His body hurt and he was blind. No, wait. He wasn't blind, his eyes were closed.

"Oi, how long are you going to sleep?" came Hiko's voice. Tenchu sprang up. Unfortunately, Hiko had been crouching over him, resulting in a head collision.

"Ow, damnit." Hiko cursed. Both of them crouched down while holding their heads.

"Next time you try a new technique, make sure you can land. Damn, that hurt." Hiko advised, and Tenchu wasn't sure if he was talking about the technique, the landing or the head butt.

"But if you hadn't done that, there is no way you would have been able to touch me. As promised, I will teach you the Ogi." Hiko said and Tenchu grinned. Then he noticed something.

"It's morning." he remarked.

"Yeah, you slept trough the whole night. Imagine that." Hiko said before standing up. Tenchu followed his example without complaint.

"Let's start. Pay attention and don't move. I don't want to kill you." Hiko warned. Tenchu gulped and nodded.

"First, let's review. There are nine spots on the human body that all kenjutsu styles attack.

They are: the head, left shoulder, right shoulder, left arm, right arm, left waist, right waist, groin, and finally the chest. No matter the school, every attack strike after one or more of these points, which is also why defense is focused on the same points. But…" Hiko said and Tenchu was shocked when Hiko rushed at him. That in itself wasn't the surprising part; the attack was. Tenchu could easily see the strikes, but he couldn't do anything.

Hiko landed behind his stunned apprentice.

"If you use the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu move, Kuzu Ryusen, which attacks all nine at the exact same moment, not a person alive can stop you. My smoothest and most lethal move." Hiko remarked smugly.

'Holy…that move…I couldn't do anything. I could see all the strikes, but I couldn't do anything. Impossible to defend or block. Even better than the Mugen-zan. That must be the Ogi!' Tenchu thought.

"Your original move, Mugen-zan, I would classify as the Kuzu Ryusen's smaller brother. The Mugen-zan attacked four of the nine points. Am I right?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded.

"But I can attack five. I didn't manage to pull of the last one against you." Tenchu admitted and Hiko smiled.

"That is a very strong move, and it suits you, but for now, focus on the Kuzu Ryusen. Now, you try it." Hiko said. Tenchu briefly entertained the idea of asking to see it again, but knew from experience that the result of such a request would be painful. Very much so.

"Very well." Tenchu replied and he prepared himself to imitate his master.

"Then come at me. Be serious." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

'I saw each strike. It shouldn't be impossible to pull off.'

"Here I come. Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzu Ryusen." Tenchu said and both master and apprentice used the same attack at the same time. The eighteen strikes meet in the middle as the two swordsmen passed each other and the result was that Tenchu collapsed, feeling pain wracking trough his body.

"Wha…was my Kuzu Ryusen…flawed?" Tenchu asked after a few moments, while he stood up, trying to suppress a rather violent shake.

"No, it was perfect." Hiko replied.

"Huh? But you won." Tenchu stated. In response, Hiko held up his sword arm.

"The difference in body type between me and you is that I am more bulky, meaning I have more pure power than you have. That is why. I simply hit harder than you, which is why your Kuzu Ryusen has no chance against mine." Hike explained. Tenchu blinked before lowering his gaze.

'I can't master the ogi.' He thought, while smiling bitterly.

"There is only one thing that can cancel out my Kuzu Ryusen. And that is the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Ogi: Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. (dragon flight of heaven)" Hiko said and Tenchu snapped his head up so fast, Hiko was worried he'd snapped his neck.

"What? The Kuzu Ryusen wasn't the Ogi?" Tenchu asked and Hiko shook his head.

"Idiot apprentice. I never said it was the Ogi. I said it was my smoothes and most lethal move, never the Ogi." Hiko said and Tenchu nearly fell over.

"The Kuzu Ryusen is a transition to the succession created during the perfection of the Ogi. The Ogi's teaching begins with mastering the Kuzu Ryusen. When you can defeat my Kuzu Ryusen, your training will be complete and you will be my equal." Hiko explained and Tenchu nodded.

"I understand." He said and Hiko smiled.

"Think of the nature of the Kuzu Ryusen, then you can see the connection to the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki." Hiko said.

"The nature of Kuzu Ryusen?" Tenchu asked and Hiko nodded.

"That's right." He said. Tenchu frowned, before closing his eyes and kneeling down.

'He's entered his meditative pose. He's really serious about this.' Hiko remarked in his mind, while closely observing his student.

'The Kuzu Ryusen is a attack which is impossible to defend or block, and to defeat it I have to have a stronger arm than Shisho. But the way he…wait… Stronger? What about faster?! If I can hit him before the Kuzu Ryusen reaches me… That's it!' Tenchu thought before he opened his eyes and rose, placing himself in a open Battojutsu stance.

"Congratulations. That's right, only a attack faster than anything else can defeat my Kuzu Ryusen. A Battojutsu faster than our god speed, the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. The question is; can you pull of that kind of speed with that blade?" Hiko asked and Tenchu looked at his sword, which was a blunt training sword.

"Come." Hiko said and Tenchu looked at him.

'Something isn't right. I'm missing something.' Tenchu thought, before he exited the stance and stood in a passive stance.

"Have you chosen to throw your life away? How pathetic. " Hiko stated.

"I know. But there is something is wrong. I am missing something. Shisho, what is it?" Tenchu asked. Hiko was actually a bit surprised that his apprentice felt it, but he didn't say anything.

"What do you mean? Have you not figured the Ogi out?" Hiko questioned. Tenchu shook his head, before he slid into the same stance as before.

"But I would rather die than not inherit the Ogi." Tenchu stated, his eyes firm and filled with strength and Hiko groaned.

'Those eyes. Just like his mother when she left. But I can't end it here.' Hiko thought, before sheathing his blade. He turned and began walking back to the house.

"Shisho!" Tenchu called after him.

"You aren't ready to learn the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. You are a fool. I give you until tomorrow. Think deeply and look inside your very soul. Find what you've been missing. If you can't, you'll fail to master the Ogi, and I will put you out of your misery." Hiko said, before resuming his walk. Tenchu looked after him, before looking up at the waterfall.

"What I've been missing, huh?" he commented.

--

Tenchu sat under the waterfall, thinking deeply.

'If I can't master the Ogi, I will destroy everything I care about. What am I missing? What have I overlooked?' Tenchu wondered.

"'If you die, Kagome, Sota, your aunt, your grand father, me, your mother. All of us will mourn you the rest of our lives.'" Tenchu repeated the words Hiko said to him.

"If I die, will they really mourn me?" Tenchu asked himself as he stood up and went over to a tree, where he grabbed a towel and dried himself. He then drew his blade and looked at it, before sheathing it. Sitting down, he felt tired and sleepy.

"If I am going to die, at least I want to sleep well first." Tenchu muttered, before falling into deep sleep.

--Tenchu's dream--

Tenchu saw himself dying at Hiko's blade, run trough by the Kuzu Ryusen. What confused him was the look on both himself and Hiko's faces. They were both sad. Then he heard a scream. Turning, Tenchu saw his aunt, grandfather and Sota standing there, all three of them with tears in their eyes. His aunt collapsed to her knees and began sobbing while Sota yelled and rushed at Hiko, as if to get revenge. Jijii stood there, frozen. Then Tenchu heard three gasps. Turning again, he saw his mother, Kagome and a woman he didn't recognize. The three of them were looking at his dead body. Tori had silent tears sliding down her cheeks, while she mumbled that she shouldn't have forced him into a life like this. Kagome hiccupped while walking over to Tenchu's dead body. She slid down next to him and stroked his cheek, trying to get the blood of, while small sobs wracked her body. The woman Tenchu didn't recognize, and he couldn't even see her features, only her black hair, dropped to the ground, tears dripping from her shadowy face.

"Now he'll never know happiness." She said. Her voice made Tenchu spring up, and look around.

--End dream--

Tenchu stood there, in his ready stance, looking around. When he saw he was alone, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Only a dream." He said, before sitting down again.

"If that dream was true…no, I know it was. If I die, I will only leave sadness and pain. I can not allow that to happen. I don't want that to happen to those I care about." Tenchu said. He then noticed that Hiko was making his way towards him.

"Have you figured out what it is your missing?" Hiko asked.

"Not completely." Tenchu answered.

"Very well. So this is your limit. You are a man who devoted yourself to become stronger. You pushed others away so that you could train. If that strength has no purpose, then you, incomplete as you are, will be tormented by anguish and pain for the rest of your life, while you use that strength to kill. As your master, my final duty is to end your anguish." Hiko said while taking of his cape. Then, with one swing of his sword, Tenchu was forced back by the wind. The cut in the ground shocked him.

"A white cloak, set with springs opposing the muscles and 10 kan of shoulder weights. It has been used by each and every Hiko Sejuro to restrain the power of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu successor in times of peace. Prepare yourself, Tenchu." Hiko said as he began walking towards his apprentice.

Tenchu blinked and took a step backwards. The sheer power Hiko radiated was enough to scare Tenchu, the look in Hiko's eyes were like looking into death. It felt like he could see everything, and that more than anything scared Tenchu.

'This…this is the first time…I've seen him like this. The real master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, Hiko Seijuro.' Tenchu thought. He started shaking.

'Am I scared? Of Shisho, or death? I thought that…if I can't protect those I love, I might as well die. I shouldn't be afraid of death. Even at the cost of my life…' Tenchu thought.

"Here I come." Hiko said before he speed of towards his frozen apprentice.

'Kuzu Ryusen.' Tenchu stated in his mind. He moved backwards, but a clank drew his attention. He had brushed his right hand against his waist, and the weights his mother had given him had made the clank when they touched. The thought of his mother, drew the dream up again.

Hiko's sadness, his own sadness, his aunt collapsing with tears running down her face, Sota crying out for revenge, Jijii standing there, stunned, his mother crying and regretting making him a warrior, Kagome brushing away the blood of his face, and the strange, black-haired woman he didn't know stating that he would never have happiness.

'"Now he'll never know happiness."'

That snapped him out of his stupor.

'I can't die. I can't let them feel that sadness, that pain. I will not die here." the last bit he shouted as he grabbed his sword. With a roar, he meet his master in a battle decided in under a second.

A shockwave went trough the surrounding forest as the two fighters passed each other again. Only this time, neither feel down. Instead, Hiko Seijuro smiled.

"That's it. Good. You who have only lived for more strength, didn't care about your own life, only other's. That held back your true power, your own strength. But you discovered, inbetween life and death the will to live…which you lacked." Hiko said as he turned to his apprentice. Tenchu looked shocked when Hiko spat out blood.

"If you sacrifice yourself, those left behind will live in sadness, never to be truly happy. There is nothing stronger than the will to live. Never forget that, and you will indeed achieve happiness in something other than fighting." Hiko said. Tenchu blinked as he stared at the wound he had given his master. A deep gorge was across Hiko's chest.

"Shisho, we have to get you to a doctor." Tenchu said but Hiko shook his head.

"Don't worry. This is the fate of the master and student of the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. The one that masters Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki takes the name Hiko Seijuro from his master. You master the strongest attack in exchange for your master's life. As master and student…I have nothing more to teach you. After this…you'll have…to live…" Hiko never finished his statement as he collapsed, but Tenchu caught him.

'There is no blood other than what he spat out. If I had been wielding a katana, I would have split him in two. But since this is a practise sword with a dull edge, he isn't as damaged. I will not let him die.' Tenchu carefully laid Hiko down, while checking vital signs.

'His pulse is dying down. No wonder, his heart must have been struck badly. If he hadn't been so strong, he would already be dead.' Tenchu thought, before he straightened and loosened his weights. The thought that he was wearing weights the whole time, didn't strike him as he lifted his master and speed of.

'My waist weights weigh 5 kan, my ankle weights 3 and my wrist weights 2. Even with Shisho's body on my back, I move much faster and easier. But still, I don't have much time.' Tenchu thought before speeding up.

Arriving at the house, he rushed in and placed Hiko on his bed. Then, he went into the one room he hadn't gone into for nine years; his mother's. In there, he went to her medicine cabinet, and rummaged trough it. Finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the medicine, ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water and ran to Hiko's room. There he forced Hiko to take the medicine, before he started using the medical skills taught to him by his mother to try and help.

"I can't do anything else without surgery, and I don't think that is necessary. Shisho's pulse is stronger and his breathing isn't so laboured. I just have to wait and trust his strength." Tenchu said, before settling down. Even though it was early, he felt exhausted and soon sleep claimed him.

--

The kick aimed for his head was dodged. Tenchu, without opening his eyes, grabbed the foot and struck the assailant behind the knee, using a pressure point to shut the knee down.

"Ow, damnit. I forgot you could do that." Came Hiko's voice and Tenchu's eyes flew up. Looking up, he saw Hiko standing there, or rather, hopping on one leg while holding the knee he couldn't use.

"Shisho! You're up." Tenchu yelled. His attempt to hug his master was dodged and he flew into Hiko's closet.

"Men shouldn't hug. Now get up and fix my knee." Hiko commanded and Tenchu got up, while smiling brightly.

"I'm glad the medicine worked." Tenchu said as he grabbed Hiko's knee and jerked. Hiko bit back a hiss as his knee was restored to it's former function.

"What medicine?" Hiko asked.

"One of kachan's." Tenchu answered. Hiko looked surprised.

"You went into her room to save me?" he asked.

bonk

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, while rubbing the lump his apprentice had given him. Tenchu stood over him, glaring down at him.

"Hypocrite. You preach about the will to live being stronger than anything, while you just give up and die. I used a training sword, it's dull edge slowing the draw and lessening the power. You, oh almighty Hiko Seijuro, shouldn't have given up from just that." Tenchu scolded. Hiko picked up Tenchu's sword and looked at it.

"While it is true that a training sword lessens the power of the Amakakeru, I too used a training sword when I killed my master. Which means you are weaker than I was." Hiko stated. At Tenchu's snort, he looked up. Grabbing his sword, Tenchu unsheathed it and held it up for Hiko to see.

"I hold no killing intent for you, not even when you tried to kill me. Because of that, I sabotaged my own sword." Tenchu said and Hiko's eyes widened.

"I replaced the pin that connects the hilt and the blade with a smaller, weaker one. As you can see, it broke when I used the Amakakeru." Tenchu said and pulled the hilt of the blade.

"When did you do that? You couldn't have done that until after mastering Kuzu Ryusen." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

--Flashback--

Tenchu then drew his blade and looked at it. He took out a small twig and pressed it against the pin that held the blade and hilt together. Using the twig, he pushed out the pin and replaced it with the twig, which he broke of, leaving it in place of the pin, before sheathing the sword.

--End flashback--

"The twig was much weaker than the metal pin, and the force of the Amakakeru broke it, letting the blade absorb some of the damage. That, combined with my lack of killing intent and kachan's medicine, is what saved your life. You told me to live. Now I am telling you the same. Take obasan out on a date or something. You two enjoy each other's company. Follow your own words, and hind happiness." Tenchu said and Hiko looked at him in a surprised fashion, before smiling.

"You are definitely your mother's son, and my apprentice. But you should know. There can only be one Hiko Seijuro. As to that idea about taking your aunt on a date, that doesn't sound so bad." Hiko said and Tenchu laughed while shaking his head.

"Of course I realise that. Which is why I'm not going to take the name Hiko Seijuro." Tenchu said.

"What?" Hiko asked.

"Well, not until you die at least. Which shouldn't be for many years yet. I will remain title less until then." Tenchu said with a smiled. Hiko shook his head.

"A Hiko Seijuro in everything but name should not stand without a title. I'll think of something that suits you." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded hesitantly.

"Well then, what now?" Hiko asked and Tenchu looked thoughtful.

"Obasan was supposed to call me when Kagome got back. That's when I'm leaving. She could be home any day now though." Tenchu said and Hiko nodded.

"I see. Why don't you use the time to raise your strength. From here, you can only become stronger. As long as you remember what the Amakakeru taught you, it will flow within you and you will rise to new heights." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded. He moved to leave, when he remembered something.

"A technique as powerful as the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, isn't it dangerous for the user?" he asked and Hiko nodded.

"Like all Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu Battojutsu, it is a two staged Battojutsu. It is only suitable for people who are physically strong enough. My body type, while slightly more bulky than yours, is stronger, while yours is faster. If your muscles were a bit smaller, they would not have been strong enough to take the strain of the Amakakeru, and your strength would start to deteriorate. But don't worry. You are strong enough to use the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki to it's stronger potential, something my master, who was even more bulky than me, couldn't. He was strong enough, but not fast enough. I am also slightly too bulky, but don't think you're better than me because of that." Hiko said with a smirk and Tenchu sweat dropped.

"Shisho, you are alive only because of me sabotaging my sword and using kachan's medicine to save your life." Tenchu remarked and Hiko's smirk fell.

"Shisho, can I ask something else?" Tenchu asked and Hiko nodded while he sat down on his bed.

"When you were walking towards me after taking of your cloak. That look about you, do I look like that as well?" Tenchu asked. Hiko studied him for a bit before smiling.

"You will when you are completely serious. When not even a tiny piece of unserious ness is present in your soul, you will look like that. When you fight with killing intent, you will have the same effect on your enemies as I had on you. Those eyes, are what I call Hiko eyes, the eyes of a master swordsman. Scary, yes?" Hiko asked and Tenchu nodded.

"Try it out." Hiko said. Tenchu blinked a few times in confusion, before his gaze hardened. Hiko smiled, even as chills ran up his spine. The killing intent Tenchu managed to muster, even against someone he went to such lengths to keep alive, was amazing.

"Good, you definitively have it. No way am I going to let you leave here without a proper name for yourself. Now, go train. I'm going to stay here and sulk over the fact that a small wooden twig saved my life." Hiko said while lying down on the bed. Tenchu smiled and bowed, before leaving. Before he closed the door, he remarked:

"Even though we are no longer master-student, you can't help but teach me. And you said you had nothing left to teach me." and with that, Tenchu went to train.

"Shut up." Hiko said with a smile on his face, before falling asleep again.

--

Tenchu was once again in his mother's room.

"Heh, in two days I've been more in this room than the past nine years." He remarked, before walking over to his mother's desk. There lay a letter, addressed to him. Taking it, he smiled while a tear slid down his cheek. Opening the letter, he sat down on her bed.

"_Tenchu-chan, I hope you are well. Have you mastered Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu yet? If so, then congratulations, Hiko Seijuro. I hope you buried Hiko-sensei where he wanted. You shouldn't be sad about his death though, or mine for that matter. Hiko-sensei knew that teaching you the Ogi would lead to the death of one of you, and I accepted my fate a long time ago. _

_Know that I love you, and I want you to live a good life. Become a strong man, but please don't push others away so much. It will only hurt you so much._

_But I will not use the whole letter to tell you that having friends is a good thing. You are smart enough to know that by now._

_I have a gift for you, Tenchu-chan. It is in a box in my closet. Before reading further, please go get it."_ the letter said. Tenchu got up and opened the closet. While the dust settled, he sweat dropped. He could practically hear his mother yelling at him for letting her room become so dusty.

Inside the closet, he saw a box, just as the letter had said. It was rather long, and Tenchu wondered if it was a sword inside.

Laying the box on the bed, he opened it and stared.

"What is this?" Tenchu asked while looking over the parts laying in the box. He opened and read on in the letter.

"'_What is this?' I can almost hear you ask that. Don't worry, I'll tell you. It is a bow. Specifically a hunting bow. You see those pulleys? They, combined with the strong string and bow made of carbon, a very strong material, make sure that this bow can shoot longer and more accurately than most other bows. I know you specialise in swords, and since my death you have probably trained little in other types of combat. But I also know that you will put this to good use. Also, my throwing knives. I want you to have them.__ Use them well._

_I'll say it once again. I love you and will always be with you, my Tenchu-chan. Be happy, get married to someone you love and give me lots of grand children._

_Take care now._

_Your kachan, Tori."_

Tenchu stared at it before he looked at the bow.

"Was kachan psychic? How did she know I would have use for something like this. But I'm not going to say no to a gift like this. Thank you, kachan." He said before he went over to where she kept her knives. Opening the chest they lay in, he sweat dropped.

"They…need a bit of sharpening." He remarked, while looking at the knives, which by now had gotten slightly dull. And very dusty.

"So, before I can train, I have to assemble my bow, sharpen and clean the knives and put up targets for them. Geez, this sucks." Tenchu mumbled, before starting his task.

--

Sometime later, Tenchu stood in a clearing in the forest. There he had placed several targets around the area. On his back was a quiver filled with arrows and a pouch filled with throwing knives hung in his belt.

"So, what did I forget now? Oh, my weights." Tenchu said while snapping his fingers before going to fetch his weights.

--

Moments later, once again wearing his weights, Tenchu started Practicing with his bow and throwing knives. Although he was far skilled with a sword than with a bow, he wasn't half bad.

"Sharp eyes and good hand-eye coordination." He commented, before shooting another arrow.

"You might want to try learning how to shoot rapidly before accurately."

Tenchu turned and smiled at his master.

"Shisho. I thought you were asleep." Tenchu said and Hiko snorted.

"I was, but someone woke me up." He said and Tenchu stared at him.

"No I didn't. I always move soundlessly." Tenchu said and Hiko looked uncomfortable.

"Alright, I couldn't sleep. Happy?" he asked. Tenchu just shook his head before turning back to his target practise.

"Shisho, why should I focus on speed above accuracy?" Tenchu asked.

"You already have decent aim. You aren't a bowman, so you should only use it to give support when you have to. In a situation like that, being able to fire two arrows in the time others can fire one is a big advantage." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

"I'm leaving for a while. I have something I have to arrange." Hiko stated and Tenchu looked after him.

"Don't push yourself. You're still injured." Tenchu called after him and Hiko replied with a wave.

--

A week later, Hiko walked over towards the part of the river that flowed harshest.

Sure enough, Tenchu was there, moving about the same speed other people moved at on land while doing complex kata with his sword.

"Oi, Battosai. Phone call for you." Hiko said while smiling at the look Tenchu sent him.

"She's back?" he asked and Hiko nodded.

"Alright. I should get ready to leave then. And you should get ready to ask obasan out." Tenchu said as he blurred and landed next to his master.

"Yeah, yeah. You've been saying that for a week now." Hiko said and Tenchu smirked.

"It's not like you have anything to loose." He remarked and Hiko grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get back to the house. I have something for you." Hiko said and Tenchu looked confused.

"Oh?" he asked but Hiko didn't say anything, instead he began walking back to the house. Tenchu shrugged and followed.

--

"Wow, Shisho. These are great. Thanks." Tenchu said. Hiko's surprise had been new clothes.

Tenchu now wore black pants, similar to a hakama, that were strapped to his legs above and under the knee, a formfitting shirt, similar to his master's and a white cloak. The cloak was worn closed down to the waist by a zipper, forming a jacket and almost like a skirt split in half. Two sturdy belts were made to secure a katana and wakizashi to his waist, while the throwing knives were also attached to the belts, while a backpack with a detachable vest instead of straps. The vest had several pockets for things he could use right away, and not have the time to open his backpack to get. The outfit was completed by hand guards of black leather and sturdy battle boots.

"I'm glad you like it. As you no doubt have noticed, that cloak has the same function as mine. It has ten kan of weight and springs to hold back your strength. Only take it off when you really need it or are completely serious." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

"I know. Thank you." Tenchu said happily.

"But what's up with the kanji on the back?" Tenchu asked, indicating some kanji surrounded by fire on the back of the cloak.

"I told you I'd make you a name. When have I ever let you down?" Hiko asked.

"But why 'Tenchu no Battosai'? Tenchu is my name." Tenchu said and Hiko nodded.

"But it also means 'heavenly judgement'. So your title really means 'heavenly judgment that has mastered Battojutsu'." Hiko said and Tenchu sweat dropped.

"That…sounds so…long." He said and Hiko laughed.

"I know." He said and Tenchu shook his head.

"Anyway, thank you. At least I leave with a title to call my own." He said. Then he saw Hiko's smile.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't think that was it, did you?" Hiko asked.

"Um, yes?" Tenchu tried.

"Well, your wrong. I have three more things for you." Hiko said and pulled out three packs with very distinct shapes.

"No, Shisho. You didn't." Tenchu stated.

"I did. You can't keep carrying a training blade for the rest of your life." Hiko said and handed over the three packages. Tenchu accepted them with a trembling hand.

"Go ahead." Hiko urged and Tenchu opened the smallest.

It was a tanto. Opening the second, Tenchu found a wakizashi. The last, and longest, revealed a katana. What confused Tenchu was that with each draw, he felt a small pulse travel up his arm, but since Hiko gave them to him, he didn't feel worried.

The three blades were made in the same fashion and obviously a set. The sheath was metal painted black, the hand guards were round with a dragon flying inside them, the hilts were white with black cloth wrapped around them for better grip. Drawing the katana, Tenchu marvelled at the craftsmanship, while wondering at the stronger pulse. The blade was perfect, evenly balanced, and very sharp. Its edge was shiny, while the rest was black.

"Shisho, I can't accept this. It's too much." Tenchu said, but Hiko waved him off.

"I have only got you the clothes. The blades are not from me, but from the maker." He said.

"Who's that then?" Tenchu asked.

"His name has been lost, but he was a sword smith of unparalleled skill, called the Hiten sword smith. He made blades that have been carried by Hiko Seijuro for centuries. It is said that he had divine powers, and that he used those powers to make his swords unbreakable as long as a true master wield them. But those three never had a master until now." Hiko said.

"Why not?" Tenchu asked.

"No one fulfilled the requirements set by their maker. Until you." Hiko said.

"What?" Tenchu asked, now even more confused.

"Most of us didn't want to kill our master, but you are the first to not only want for me to live, but also possess and use the skill needed to make sure I lived, which includes sabotaging your sword, and conquering your demons about your mother's room. Which is why those three are now yours." Hiko explained. Tenchu looked down at the katana again.

"Hiten sword smith's greatest works, Fuyutsuki, the katana, Harutsuki, the wakizashi and Natsuki, the tanto. Winter moon, spring moon and summer moon. I carry Akitsuki, autumn moon." Hiko said

"They are nice names." Tenchu said as he sheathed Fuyutsuki.

"Yes. They will serve you well. Treat them like how they should be treated, like a weapon but also a piece of art. They will be your partners from now on." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Shisho. For everything." Tenchu said while bowing deeply.

"Alright already, now stand up so I can see how you look with your new blades." Hiko said and Tenchu complied.

Tucking Fuyutsuki and Harutsuki into their respective belt and hiding Natsuki inside his cloak, Tenchu looked like a cross between a samurai and a ninja.

"Impressive. They suit you perfectly. Now go get ready. I don't think your cousin is going to be home for long." Hiko said and Tenchu nodded.

"Yeah, I better go." He said. They both felt a bit sad about Tenchu leaving, but even if they wanted to, they would rather keep their reputation than say anything about it.

And thus ended Tenchu's apprenticeship to Hiko Seijuro, and while they both knew that they would see each other again, they also knew that nothing would be the same again.

--

Tenchu smiled. While he felt a little restricted by the cloak, he also felt himself adjusting to it. The weight wasn't bad, since it was the same as he always carried, but the springs were making it harder to move.

"Anyway, I'm here. Kagome should be at school now though. I hope obasan is home." Tenchu said to himself as he walked up the steps to the shrine.

As he walked towards his aunt's house, he looked towards the concealed well.

"Tenchu?" he turned to see his aunt run towards him.

"Hey, obasan. How are you?" Tenchu asked.

"I'm fine. But look at you. How handsome you look. And serious too." His aunt said and Tenchu grinned.

"Yeah. Shisho got this for me as a graduation gift" Tenchu said and he almost chuckled at the stare his aunt gave him.

"But, shouldn't Hiko-sama be dead then? Tori always said that she suspected that the reason there is always only one Hiko Seijuro…"

"Is because the student kills the master when mastering the Ogi, that's right." Tenchu interrupted.

"But how is he alive then? He was fine when I spoke with him." Tenchu could clearly see the confusion in his aunt's eyes.

"Because I am not a normal apprentice. I took steps to ensure that I did not kill him, which is why I am the first to have mastered Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu and not take the name Hiko Seijuro. Instead Shisho gave me the title 'Tenchu no Battosai'." Tenchu said and his aunt chuckled slightly.

"Nice name." she said and Tenchu huffed.

"It's better than being nameless." He said and she nodded.

"Anyway, come in. I know Kagome will be happy to see you. She shouldn't be too long now." Obasan said.

"You're right." Tenchu remarked.

"Mama. Tenchan? TENCHAN!" came Kagome's voice and the two turned to see her running towards them, smiling brightly.

Tenchu smiled and blurred out of existence. Kagome only had time to realise he was no longer in front of her, when she felt herself lifted in the air.

"It's good to see you, Kagome-chan." Tenchu said as he hugged her from behind. Kagome struggled.

"Hey, let go of me so I can hug you, you big meanie." Kagome said and Tenchu chuckled before putting her down. Instantly, she spun around and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you." She said and he smiled.

"I missed you too." Tenchu replied before he lifted her again and placed her over his shoulder.

"Ahh, Tenchan. What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Me? Nothing." Tenchu said while following his aunt, who was walking back into the house, smiling at their antics.

"Put me down. Eek." Kagome shrieked when Tenchu spun around.

"Nope." He replied.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Tenchu asked as they entered the house.

"Not much. School mostly. Going on dates with Hojo-kun." Kagome said and Tenchu laughed.

"I see. Everything is as usual then. So, is it fun going on dates?" Tenchu asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. It is lots of fun. He takes me to movies and out to dinner. He's really sweet." Kagome said and Tenchu chuckled.

"As long as you use protection, then its all right." Tenchu said with a sly smirk. It took a few moments before Kagome understood what he said.

"What? You pervert. I'm only 15." She shrieked when she figured it out, making Tenchu and her mother laugh.

"Calm down, I'm only joking." Tenchu said, while trying to contain his chuckles.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now?" Tenchu asked.

"Study." Kagome answered.

"Want help?" Tenchu shot back as he placed Kagome back on her feet. She smiled before nodding and giving him another hug.

"Sure. As long as you don't joke like that again." She said and Tenchu chuckled.

"I'll try." He replied.

--

Three days passed, with Tenchu and Kagome acting like normal teenagers. They would study most of the time, but Tenchu would also drag Kagome outside for walks. He said he missed the fresh air. Kagome thought that it must be because he grew up so close to a forest and always trained in said forest. During those walks, they would talk about unimportant things, like the weather, school, his training, Hojo, Sota and his little girlfriend.

They would also lay plans for how to get Kagome's mother and Hiko together. They had lots of fun thinking up strategies for that.

But on the third day, according to Jijii and Sota, the guy Tenchu saw with Kagome, Inuyasha, would come and get her, so Tenchu said he was going home.

When Kagome asked why, he replied that he had an idea for a new technique and wanted to discuss it with Hiko. Kagome accepted that and Tenchu left. But he also returned right away, going up on their roof as silently as possible. There he sat and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. About an hour or so later, Inuyasha arrived. Tenchu made sure the wind was so that his scent wasn't carried down to the hanyo. If what his family had told him was right, then the senses this Inuyasha had was incredible.

Tenchu sat there and watched as Inuyasha went into the house. Then, doing his best to focus his senses, Tenchu tried to find out what was going on inside. He almost fell of the roof when he heard his aunt tell their guest that his ramen was done.

A little later, Inuyasha and Kagome left. Tenchu waited a bit before following. He made sure to stay hidden and when he was sure they had left, he ran up to and jumped down the well.

'Now, show me the feudal era.' Tenchu thought with a smile on his face. He was finally going to be useful.

--

When Tenchu landed inside the well, he wasn't sure if it had worked, but then his senses picked up sounds that weren't at his aunt's shrine. Sounds connected to a forest. Looking up, he jumped and grabbed hold of the edge of the well and hoisted himself up. Looking around, he saw that he was in a ancient forest.

"Nice. Undisturbed by pollution. No wonder Kagome spends so much time here." Tenchu remarked to himself before he looked around.

"But it seems I waited too long. I don't know where they went." Tenchu said while looking around. Then his sharp hearing picked up someone talking not far away. Shrugging, he speed of towards where he hear the voice. Coming up to a path, Tenchu saw a woman carrying a huge boomerang while talking to a two tailed cat. Focusing on her face, Tenchu blinked.

'beautiful…' he thought while continuing to stare.

--

Sango was walking along with Kirara. They were heading back to Kaede's, knowing that Kagome came back today. They had been back to the slayer village but were delayed a bit. But since Kagome usually didn't put a time for when she came back, Sango was taking it easily. That is, until Kirara stiffened and transformed.

"What is it, Kirara?" Sango asked, grabbing Hiraikotsu.

Kirara motioned towards the direction of the well. Sango wondered if Kagome had arrived, but then she heard rustles. Preparing herself for an attack, Sango was surprised when what came out of the forest was a man around her age. He was wearing weird clothes though. But her slayer outfit wasn't exactly normal either.

"Who are you?" Sango asked. She felt slightly nervous when Kirara took a step backwards. The stranger's eyes narrowed.

'That cat can sense my strength.' Tenchu thought, having seen the hesitant step backwards.

"Hello. I am Tenchu no Battosai. And you might be?" Tenchu asked, bowing slightly, trying to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Are you a Yokai?" Sango asked. By the surprised look in Tenchu's eyes, he wasn't.

"A Yokai? Do I look like one to you?" he asked and Sango had to fight down a blush.

'No, but you look really good.' Sango thought, before she shook her head.

"Yokai can take human appearance. And Kirara is uneasy. That speaks of Yokai." Sango threatened.

"I see. Well, to answer your question, no, I am not a Yokai, and why Kirara is nervous is because she can tell how strong I am."

When he saw she wasn't convinced, he sighed.

"Look, you don't believe me, I can tell. But I mean no harm. Is there a way for me to convince you?" Tenchu asked. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tenchu? That sounded familiar." Sango said. _'And you resemble…'_ Tenchu interrupted Sango's thoughts by replying.

"Perhaps you know my cousin, Higurashi Kagome." Tenchu said and Sango's eyes widened.

"You are her cousin? What are you doing here?" Sango asked while lowering Hiraikotsu.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are." Tenchu said and Sango nodded.

"Fair enough. Let's find somewhere to sit down." Sango said and Tenchu agreed.

--

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. The second chapter is done.

I hope everyone can take the time to read the "Shikon and shinigami" and vote on which one i should choose to continue.

To point something out, since I am sure some are asking how Tenchu could make his own Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu move, when Kenshin never did. The truth is that Tenchu is stronger and more skilled than Kenshin. Kenshin only trained with Hiko Seijuro for tops 9 years. Hiko remarks that it has been 19 years since he meet Kenshin when Kenshin is training to master the Ogi. Ten of those years, Kenshin has been wandering. Tenchu, who have been trained by Hiko and his mother since he was a baby, has to be more skilled than Kenshin, although a lot less experienced. Just wanted to point that out.

10 kan 37.5 kg or 80 pounds

5 kan 18.75 kg

3 kan 11.25 kg

2 kan 7.5 kg


End file.
